La ventana de los ojos
by TheWhiteFire12
Summary: una chica misteriosa es encontrada en berk, en los ojos de la chica se puede ver una gran tristesa, ella es mitad dragon pero no le gusta que la gente lo sepa, se une a la academia dragon, a nuestros heroes les esperan muchas aventuras, ¿puede que tambien un nuevo amor?. HiccupxOcxTuffunt.
1. Un nuevo jinete y un dragon misterioso

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfiction, me dan sus opiniones para saber que mejorar, sin mas que decir me despido. **

**TheWhiteFire12**

* * *

_**La Ventana de Los Ojos **_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**"Un nuevo jinete y un dragon misterioso"**_

Mi corazon me dolia, estaba sangrando, caminaba por le bosque de una ciuda, ¿Por qué?, por que mi vida es tan miserable, como me hubiera gustado estar en mi pelicula favorita, Como entrenar a tu dragon, lagrimas corrian por mi cara, todos me odiaban, quise acabar con mi vida tantas veces, y aqui estoy caminando en el bosque, herida y lastimada, pero ya sabia que seria la ultima ves, ya no sufriria mas, seria libre, un destello salio de la nada, yo cerre los ojos y toda mi vision se fue a negro...

* * *

POV HIPO (EN BERK)

Estaba caminando por el bosque con chimuelo, cuando un destello viene de la cala

"Que fue eso" pense

Fuimos a la cala de inmediato, cuando llegamos vimos a una niña, estaba ensangrentada, su respiracion era muy leve, puede que sea dos años menor que yo, me hacer que a ella y revise su pulso, su corazon paraba y luego volvia a latir, ella estaba muriendose estaba rindiendo ante la muerte no dejaria que eso pasara, la tomo al estilo novia (era liviana), subi a chimuelo y volamos al pueblo, cuando llegamos todos dirigieron su atencion a mi, Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar

"hiccup que paso?" dice Astrid

"no lo se estaba dando mi paseo con chimuelo cuando de repente un destello vino en direccion de la cala, fuimos y la encontramos" le respondi

"tenemos que llevarla donde Gothi" dice

"vamos"

Ambos volamos hacia la casa de Gothi, ella nos estaba esperando, iso una seña para que entraramos, Bocon me enseño a leer lo que escribe Gothi por lo cual yo iba a traducir, Gothi se hacerco a la chica y la reviso, luego escribio algo en la tierra y yo traduje

"ella dice que la niña es muy fuerte y de noble corazon, pero la herida que tiene la iso un ser que ella queria con su corazon, ella perdio toda esperanza en su vida, pero se puede salvar" traduje

"¿como se puede salvar?" pregunta Astrid

Gothi escribe de nuevo

"dice que se necesita una escama de furia nocturna, el tipo de su sangre es una mezcla extraña pero sobrevivira si optienen una escama de Furia nocturna" traduje

"hipo tu no tenias una?" pregunta Astrid

"si!" le entrego a Gothi una escama de chimuelo

Ella desaparecio unos minutos y luego aparecio con un recipiente con agua negra en su interio, ella se lo dio a la chica, la cual por reflejo trago, luego de eso Gothu de nuevo escribe

"manteganla en vigilancia, ella despertara en unos 3 dias"

yo asenti, astrid dijo que seria mejor que se quedara en mi casa, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo...

* * *

3 DIAS DESPUES

Fui a ver a la chica, se habia mejorado mucho en los ultimos 3 dias, pero aun no despertaba, era por la tarde cuando recien desperto...

POV DESCONOCIDO

Abri mis ojos vi un techo, ¿asi sera estar muerta?, toque donde estaba mi herida, desearia no haberlo hecho me dolio como el infierno, cerre los ojos, todavia estoy viva, como debi haber muerto ese dia, me sente, respire profundamente y empece a examinar la habitacion me parecia familiar, no recuerdo de donde, me levante, di unos pasos y cai, pero fui atrapada por unos brazos, no me di cuenta de que habia alguien conmigo en la habitacion, el me ayudo a levantarme

"tomalo con calma" dice

"gracias, ¿como te llamas?"

"me llamo Hipo, y tu ¿como te llamas?"

"me llamo Aura"

De repente mis sentios llegaron a mi, estaba con mi personaje favorito, pronto fue como si todas mis fuerzas volvieran a mi, y me pare esta ves no cai pero aun era cuidadosa

"donde estoy?" pregunte

"estas en berk"

"cuantos dias estuve" trague saliva "dormida"

"3 dias"

3 dias, pronto senti que mis manos tiemblan no podia soportarlo mas, no queria llorar, llorar ahora para mi significaba devilidad, pero unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis ojos, pero Hipo me consolo

"tranquila, tranquila, todo estara bien nadie te ara daño"

"gracias" dije con mi voz un poco quebrada, pero pronto volvi a la normalidad

"quieres conocer a los demas"

asenti, el me ayudo a pararme, bajamos las escaleras y el abrio la puerta, mi ojos brillaron de inmediato tantos dragones, que nunca soñe con ver, baje corriendo la colina, a ver a los dragones, Hipo es obio que se sorprendio por mi velocidad

"terrible terror" veo unos terrible terror cerca de mi "nader mortal" unos nader volando en el cielo "groncle" unas como rocas dormiendo "zippeback" unos zippeback que ambas cabezas peleaban "pesadilla moustrosa" una pesadilla sobre volo por mi cabeza "y el furia nocturna" la ropa que llevaba se convirtio en un vestido negro azulino y unas alas salieron de mi espalda, pronto estaba en mi forma furia nocturna y me eleve por el cielo, para luego caer a una velocidad envidiable en el pueblo, haciendo maniobras, hasta que algo me iso perder el vuelo, gruñi, para darme cuenta de que es que me deribo fue un pesadilla

"Hipo ya la tengo!" dice patan

estaba desconsentrado sonrei para mis adentros, patan estaba mirando para otro lado, me transforme en mi forma humana, sin que se diera cuenta

POV HICCUP (LLEGANDO DONDE PATAN)

"ya era hora patan"

"era rapida pero la atrape"

"hey ustedes dos me harian el favor de quitarse de encima mio me sentiria mucho mejor si no tengo una garra en mi cuello" dice una vos femenina

"aura?" pregunto y veo a la niña en el suelo

"bienvenido Hipo"

"que paso?"

"bueno iba paseando por el pueblo cuando veo una sombra que pasa por mi cabeza y yo la segui luego estos dos me tomaron por sorpresa" dice aura

"patan quitate de encima"

"bien" patan se quita de encima de aura

Aura se levanta y dice gracias, entonces ve a chimuelo

"ow... un furia nocturna, oh... siempre eh querido ver uno, oh.. como se llama, debe tener un nombre sierto, oh... yo creo que le vendria el nombre Midnight, oh... pero no se llama asi, en mi pueblo no habian, ni siquiera existian, oh... son tan lindo, yo tambien quiero tener un dragon, oh... que bello" y asi sigio alagando a chimuelo el cual estaba muy contento

"primo creo que te robo la atencion de tu dragon " dice patan

"bueno ella es natural"

"bueno llevala a la academia todos te vamos a esperar alli " el se fue volando y yo me hacerque a aura

"aura quieres tener tu propio dragon?" le pregunte

"si!" dice ella emocionada

"cual?"

"un skrill o quizas no no, ese no, podria ser um... no muchos tienen ese o no sale solo si no esta el sol, um... ese es muy grande, podria ser... no se vuelve invisible, o el... no ese es muy escaso, oh... en fin creo que el skrill es mi mejor tiro" dice ella

me sorprendi un skrill, su mejor opcion un skrill

"solo hay un skrill y esta congelado " vi el brillo en sus ojos

"enserio?" rayos no debi mencionarlo

"pero iremos con los demas okey"

"okey" ella dijo

yo subi a chimuelo, y le ofreci venir conmigo ella acepto, fuimos volando, y llegamos a la academia en unos minutos

"ya llegaste, esperamos una eternidad" dice Tuffunut

"solo fueron 10 minutos" dice astrid

"se sintio una eternidad" dicen Ruffnut y Tuffnut dicen

"bueno hay tenemos una nueva alumna a la academia"

"quien es " pregunta patapez

"se llama Aura" me aparto para que puedan ver a aura

Aura saludo timidamete

"aura ya tiene claro que dragon quiere diles aura"

"bueno estuve bien las posibilidades de dragones para entrenar y me he dado cuenta que estan todas las especies excepto una el skrill, se que todos me diran que estoy loca y todo eso, pero me parece injusto que un dragon tan bello como ese este congelado, no me importa lo peligroso que sea pero el Skrill fue el unico que gano mi aceptacion" dice Aura

en realidad todos pusieron la misma cara que yo, y suspira no habia opcion

"estaba bien, pero si te electrocutas no fue nuestra culpa"

"okey" dice aura

montamos a nuestros dragones y nos dirigimos al glaciar donde estaba el skrill

"es aqui?" pregunnta aura

"si, hay que cortar el pesado donde esta" dice patapez

lo llevamos a la academia y el groncle de patapez calento un poco el hielo

POV AURA

fui a buscar un poco de pescado, de seguro tiene hambre, cuando volvi ya se estaba descongelando, habia una parte donde se podian tocar las escamas eso ise yo, lo toque y le mande mis sentimientos tranquilizadores, me quede junto al dragon hasta que se descongelo, de seguro los demas pensaban que los iba a atacar pero, lo unico que sentia el dragon era miedo

"sh... sh tranquilo, nadie te ara daño mira ven de seguro tienes hambre" habro una cesta de pescado y el se los come "tu solo estabas asustado eres un dragon bello" sale un poco de electricidad de su cuerpo y mi pelo separa y yo me rio y lo vuelvo a bajar "eres un travieso" el me empujo "¿que pasa?" mira el cielo "quieres volar" asiente "bien contal en que no hagas una tormenta electrica" asiente y yo me subo a su lomo "bueno vamos aver esto ¡wow!" el despego y yo me hagare tan fuerte de el como fue posible era rapido, luego volvio a la academia y se tranquilizo, mi corazon latia a 100 por minuto

"eso fue" dice ruffnut "increible" termina tuffnut

"podemos montarlo?" dicen ambos "plis" suplican

"que dicens LightStrom los llevamos " el asiente "bueno suban si se electrocutan no me dijan nada "

ellos asienten y se suben, llegan unos minutos despues, con el pelo electrocutado y todos nos reimos incluso yo

"jaja o chicos deben ver su pelo " rio de nuevo

"quien iba a decir que los skrill tienen un lado simpatico" dice patan que esta rodando por el suelo de risa

"quien lo diria" dice hipo riendose

"bueno otra cosa para el libro de dragones" dice astrid

"ya lo tengo" todos dirigimos nuestra atencion a patapez que estaba con el libro en mano yo me pare

"asi que es oficialmente" me quedo sin respiracion y pongo mi mano en el pecho, miro que sangre sale de mi estomago, que estaba pasando ninguno de ellos fue, luego siento como algo pasa a donde estaba mi cicatriz, me doy vuelta y veo a mi atacante, cabello negro y estaba vestido de negro ojos azules "Ignacio"

"hola cariño espero que la allas pasado bien" dice

"claro" miro a LightStrom "los rayos light" el niega con la cabeza "los rayos, crea una tormenta sobrevivire solo aslo" el solo asiente "hasta nunca Ignacio" me safe de la espada y sali corriendo asia fuera de la arena "bien hecho desendencia del rayo y la muerte, muy bien hecho" algo se incrusta de nuevo en mi y luego sale, caigo de rodillas, toso sangre, estoy debil, no puedo mas otra ves , habia empesado mi vida, una de felicidad, acaso mi vida esta destinada a ser solo dolor

"di tus ultimas palabras"

"te odio"

"el sentimiento es mutuo" dice

su espada atraviesa mi corazon lo ultimo que oigo es un grito lejano

"aura!" dice Hipo, luego de eso mi vision se fue a negro...

* * *

**¿Que pasara? ¿Aura podra sobrevivir?, esto lo sabran en el proximo capitulo**


	2. La Muerte de un Dragon

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos!, se que quede en suspenso el capitulo anterior, una tragedia va a ocurrir en este capitulo, si se preguntan porque uso los nombre de los gemelos en ingles, es porque me demoro menos, por sierto seran los unicos nombres en ingles en mi historia.**

**TheWhiteFire12**

* * *

_**La Ventana de Los Ojos **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**"La Muerte de un Dragon"**_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_"el sentimiento es mutuo" dice su espada atraviesa mi corazon lo ultimo que oigo es un grito lejano "aura!" dice Hipo, luego de eso mi vision se fue a negro..._

* * *

POV HICCUP

Vi como ella callo inerte en el suelo, no había señal de vida, sus ojos miraban al vació, nada absolutamente nada, su dragon miraba a su jinete desde el cielo, vi como sus ojos se habían vuelto rendijas, iba a atacar

"tenemos que salir de aquí" le dije a los demás

todos fuimos a buscar refugio para salvarnos de la ira de un dragon, escuche como un trueno cae, fue seguido por muchos mas, finalmente se detiene y todos salimos, el atacante de Aura yacía en el suelo, muerto pero fue con un costo muy alto, mire a Aura me sorprendí de que el brillo de sus ojos todavia seguia alli, todavía había esperanza, ella podría de nuevo estar con nosotros, fui donde ella estaba y me arrodille a su lado

"aura por favor despierta, te necesitamos, LightStrom te necesita, todos te necesitamos" le dije "vuelve con nosotros"

tome su mano, todos la mirábamos con gran tristeza, astrid se acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro

"hipo es imposible, ella no volvera" dice astrid

"volverá astrid yo lo se" dije

* * *

POV AURA

¿Donde estoy? esta todo oscuro, estoy sola no hay nadie conmigo, entonces aparecieron dos caminos, uno era blanco y el otro negro.

En el blanco pude ver a mi cachorra y a muchas personas que eh querido, en el negro pude ver a todos los que eh conocido, pero solo unos cuantos fue a quienes reconocí, fue entonces cuando oigo algo lejano

"aura por favor despierta, te necesitamos, LightStrom te necesita, todos te necesitamos, vuelve con nosotros", esa vos la eh oido antes, donde, una imagen viene a mi cabeza

"hipo" susurre, empiezo a oír otra vos

"hipo es imposible, ella no volverá" esa vos era astrid, fue entonces cuando hipo dijo otra frase una que tomaria con gusto

"volvera astrid yo lo se" lo are volveré, estaré con ellos, veré a LightStrom otra ves, no importa el precio volvere.

Di un paso a la oscuridad, luego otro, cada vez que daba un paso el dolor aumentaba mas, empece a correr hasta que llegue donde estaban todos, fue entonces cuando cerré los ojos.

* * *

POV HICCUP

Estaba revisando el pulso de aura, sabia que era poco probable que ella estuviera viva, pero uno nunca pierde las esperanzas, fue entonces que capte un latido leve, pero constante, estaba viva, sobrevivió.

"esta viva, chicos esta viva"

"imposible, uno no puede sobrevivir si le atraviesan el corazón" dice patan

"ve por ti mismo" le dije y el también reviso su pulso

"pero como, eso es imposible" dice

"chicos creo que se porque Aura pudo sobrevivir" dice Patapez

todos lo miramos

"bueno eso solo es posible si tuvieras dos corazones" dice Ruffnut casualmente

"en realidad Ruffnut tiene razon, pero eso es precisamente por lo que sobrevivio, ¿alguna ves han escuchados de los mitad dragon?" dice patapez

todos negamos

"se dice que los mitad dragon son especiales, ¿saben por que?" dice patapez, pero esta ves nosotros sabiamos porque

"porque pueden cambiar su forma?" pregunta Tuffnut

"bueno no" dice patapez

"tienen dos corazones?" pregunta Ruffnut

"ruffnut" dijimos todos sorprendidos

"¿que? pense que estabamos hablando de como sobrevivio Aura y como solo se puede sobrevivir a esa herida con dos corazones pense eso" dice Ruffnut

"en realidad es sierto, dos corazones uno de humano el otro de dragon" dice Patapez

"bueno entonces cual seria el corazon que Aura usaba cuando la atacaron" dice Astrid

"eso a ciencia sierta no lo se " dice Patapez

"creo que yo lo se" digo

"¿como?" preguntan todos

"vi que su pelo se habia empezado a tornar negro cuando salio de la academia" dije

en realidad si habia visto como su pelo se habia empezado a tornar negro cuando salio corriendo, me parecio raro pero ahora que patapez dijo eso de los mitad dragon me parecio muy logico, ella iba a intentar escapar pero no funciono como lo esperaba, me altere por un grito.

* * *

POV AURA

Desperté esta ves en el mundo de los vivos, fue entonces cuando una luz blanca salio de mi pecho y empezó a formar la imagen de mi forma dragon, ella saludo y desaparecio entonces grite

"no!" sobre exalte a todos "lo siento"

"¿aura estas bien?" pregunta astrid

"si, solo fue una pesadilla, extraña, ¿donde esta LightStrom?" escucho un ronroneo detrás de mi, me alivie, perdi a mi parte dragon pero, no perdi a LightStrom, eso si que no lo soportaria "lo siento los asuste tanto chicos, no sabia que el estaba acá, pensé que estaba segura, ¿me pueden perdonar?" pregunte

"claro, como negarle a una chica hermosa un perdon" dice patan

yo suspire hondo no era el momento para matar a patan aunque en mi mente resultaba muy bien.

"todos te perdonamos Aura" dice astrid

"gracias chicos"

sonreí, como siempre me decía una vos que no escuchare en mi cabeza nunca mas, juraría haberla escuchado en este momento

"_sonrie mi otra mitad incluso si no estoy_" como voy a extrañar esa vos en mi cabeza, ya no lo iba a oir mas.

**Oh... Aura perdió su otra mitad, ella esta devastada, seguro se preguntan como superara esta perdida Aura ¿sierto?, en los siguientes capítulos, descubrirán su avance, ¿que pasara cuando Hipo se empieze a enamorar?, ¿Astrid lo aceptara o luchara por tener el amor de Hipo de nuevo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**


	3. La desaparicion y el ataque Parte 1

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos nuevamente!, bueno en este capitulo ya a pasado una semana desde ese "accidente", el capitulo sera relatado desde es punto de vista de astrid, puede que de los otros personajes tambien, ademas este va a ser el primer capitulo donde aparece Alvin (no sera el ultimo) Dagur tambien estara en este capitulo despues de enterarse que hay un Skrill en berk (creo que ya saben a que skrill me refiero), ataque, secuestro, posiblemente muchas muertes, espero que les guste el capitulo :).**

**TheWhiteFire12**

* * *

_**La Ventana de Los Ojos **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"La desaparicion y el ataque Parte 1"**_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior: (Pov Aura)_

_sonrei, como siempre me decia una vos que no escuchare en mi cabeza nunca mas, juraria haberla escuchado en este momento "sonrie mi otra mitad incluso si no estoy" como voy a extrañar esa vos en mi cabeza, ya no lo iba a oir mas_.

* * *

POV ASTRID (Una semana despues)

ugh!, no entiendo ya a pasado una semana y Aura sigue igual de deprimida, nada ni siquiera LightStrom puede animarla, que puedo hacer, que hago yo cuando me deprimo, ambas somos chicas podriamos tener una conversacion, no creo que eso la animara tampoco, se a despertado muy sobre exaltada los ultimos dos dias **(se me olvido mencionar Aura se quedo en casa de Astrid) **me gustaria hacer algo, podriamos ir al bosque a cazar, si eso despejara su mente, ahora al otro problema encontrar a Aura, esto sera dificil.

"10 minutos despues"

alli esta, como no se me ocurrio que estaria aca, la Fragua..., como se me olvido me menciono que haria una silla para LightStorm.

"aura!" grite, ella salio con la silla de Light **(solo para que sepan Light es el apodo de LightStorm sinceramente encontre el nombre muy largo)**.

"¿astrid que pasa?" pregunta

"me preguntaba si querias venir a cazar hoy" le dije, ella sonrio y asintio

"me gustaria mucho eso salvaria a patan de ser hombre muerto" dice, yo sonrio que habra hecho patan esta ves

"que iso para que fuera oficialmente hombre muerto" dije

"oh.. ya sabes lo de siempre molestar intentar que yo fuera su novia, pero esta ves intento besarme, lo bueno es que esta muchacha de por aca" apunta a Light que esta durmiendo en el pasto "lo electrocuto, creo que todavia tiene los daños colaterales"

En eso patan pasa con el cabello en punta y dando pequeñas chispas color purpuras, yo intente retener la risa, creo que Aura tambien, cuando se fue no puede soportarlo mas y empece a reir, Aura esta igual que yo.

"creo que *risa* dejara mucho *risa* daño colateral *risa*" dijo yo, despues de como unos 5 minutos de risa, dejamos de reir

"creo *respiracion profunda* que nos veremos, hoy despues e almuerzo" dije

"claro *pequeñas risas*, obiamente si a light no se le ocurre dar muchas vueltas alrededor" dijo con un toque de sascarmo

"ambas sabemos que- mira es Hipo vamos a saludarlo" cambio de tema

llegamos donde Hipo, que casualmente estaba hablando solo

"quiero decir, no es como si no fuera hermosa y todo eso pero solo la conosco desde hace una semana y - hola chicas" irrumpio su frase de que estaria hablando

"hola Hipo " dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

"wow que les paso parecen gemelas ahora, bueno a excepcion de que Aura tiene el pelo castaño y la piel un poco mas oscura, que la tuya Astrid, pero ademas de eso son identicas" dice

ambas sonreimos podriamos parecer gemelas eso es sierto, solo habia que pintar el pelo de Aura de color amarillo (rubio) y seriamos identicas hariamos una confucion en el pueblo.

"como no se nos ocurrio antes" dije

"si es lo que pienso, entonces si" digo Aura

"oh no, que no sea lo que creo que es" dice Hipo pero no le escuchamos

"podriamos hacerlo confundimos a patan, para que crea que ve doble por los efectos de Light" dice Aura

"muy buena idea" dije

nos despedimos de Hipo el cual nosotras creemos que que ya sospecha de nuestro plan.

*Horas despues*

"y listo ese fue el ultimo toque" dije le pase un espejo a Aura

"wow quiero decir, se ve hermoso se ve natural, la proxima ves que quiera pintarme el pelo ya se a quien buscar" dice, yo sonrio

"bueno vayamos al gran salon se paso el tiempo volando, ya es hora de almuerzo" ella asiente, fuimos hablando le dije que su vos tendria que ser mas suave para que creyeran que era mi hermana perdida, cuando llegamos solo unos pocos mas bien dicho todos los adultos de la sala supieron de enseguida que era Aura, pero los adolescentes y los mas jovenes era otra historia, cuando llegamos con nuestros amigos, todos estaban sorprendidos

"¿tienes una gemela?" pregunta patan

"si, no lo crerian ella se fue cuando eramos de 4 volvio hoy a berk" dije

"si la otra isla era muy aburrida, ademas extrañaba a mi hermanita" dice Aura con una vos mas suave

"nunca escuchamos de ella ¿como se llama?" pregunta patapez, ambas sonreimos

"se llama Ana" dije, habiamos estado pensando un nombre todo el camino, hasta que dijimos que iba a ser Ana

"cool son los nombres mas normales que hay por aca " dice Ruffnut, ella guiñia el ojo claramente descubrio que era Aura, entoces unos brazos pasan por mi hombro

"wow ahora puedo tener posibilidad con la gemela " dice Patan, ambas nos miramos y asentimos entonces yo empuje a patan para atras, Aura le doblo le brazo asiendo que caiga al suelo y ambas le dimos una patada en el estomago

"oh eso lo veo muy lejano patan" dijimos ambas

luego de eso el almuerzo fue de los mas normal, si se puede decir asi, los gemelos peleaban, patan coqueteaba conmigo, hipo tenia una mirada divertida cuando yo y Aura golpeabamos a patan, patapez bueno el en lo de siempre leyendo el libro de los dragones

"¿oigan han visto a Aura?" pregunta Tuffnut

"no la ultima ves que la vi se dirigia al bosque, tu sabes que esta intentando superar todo eso" dijo, entonces fue cuando aura pregunto

"hermana no ibamos a ir de caza, tu sabes que me aburro mucho" se quejo, asenti fuimos, cuando estabamos en la entrada del bosque ambas nos reimos, en realidad la cara de los niños no tenia precio estaba claro que el unico que seguia creyendo que Aura era mi hermana era Patan, fuimos a buscar a nuestros dragones para ir de caza en realidad, Aura se habia apegado mucho a Light, ojala no le pase nada.

Que equivocada estaba sobre eso.

* * *

POV NADIE

Lejos de alli estaba la armada de Dagur los rumores de que un skrill estaba merodeando berk habian llegado sus oidos, muy pronto arribarian en las costas de berk y lo buscarian, dagur ya tiene un plan de ataque, tomarian a ese skrill y nada los detendria.

* * *

POV DAGUR *en las costas de berk*

berk..., todos los dragones estan aqui, pero nunca nunca pense que habria un skrill son el simbolo de los berserk, eso no tomariamos el dragon yo lo montaria y luego conquistaria berk, caminamos hacia el bosque fue cuando vimos a el skrill estaba junto con un nader mortal, fue entonces cuando se escucharon unas voces cerca de alli, todos nos escondimos no queriamos ser descubiertos

"quiero decir en serio astrid creo que tuffnut se enamoro de mi" dice una vos femenina

"claro, eres como mi gemela" otra vos le respondio, bueno esa vos debe de ser de astrid ¿pero la otra?

"eh Light como has estado muchacha" el skrill da electricidad y la niña se rie "tomare eso como un bien, bueno chica tenemos que volver" dice la chica de pelo castaño

"oh eso no"pense, di la señal, el nader ya volaba lejos, el skrill estaba a punto de despegar cuando los atrapamos, la chica grito de sorpresa lo cual alarmo a Astrid

"aura!" asi que aura asi se llama, yo la tome y puse una daga en su cuello

"dagur" dice astrid

"no te hacerques astrid o si no ella terminara muerta"digo, ella me dio una mirada de odio, fue entonces que la chica (aura) hablo

"vete astrid estare bien si no regreso mañana al anochecer ataquen, ve y diles a los demas" dice, astrid solo asintio y se fue

"ahora tu me daras a mi skrill" demande

"¿tu skrill? perdon pero yo no la voy a entregar, ella es mia, soy su jinete" dice

"entonces vendras con nosotros como prisionera" sonrio malvadamente

ella me pateo y yo me tambalie para atras, entonces nos pusimos a pelear hasta que ella se golpeo la cabeza con el piso y quedo insconciente, yo la levante

"bien si la jinete es asi de dificil entonces el dragon sera igual de dificil" dije, pero al parecer el dragon no queria poner a su jinete en riesgo asi que nos siguio.

Este plan esta saliendo a la perfeccion, me pregunto como le ira a alvin en el pueblo

* * *

POV NADIE

berk estaba en llamas hubo un ataque de los marginados, como siempre solo vienen por el "conquistador dragon" , la batalla era dura, habia casas en fuego, pero todo eso paro cuando vieron a alvin llevarse al "conquistador dragon", los marginados se fueron pero la gente de berk no se quedaria de brazos cruzados, fue entonces cuando el jefe hablo

"recuperaremos a Hipo, el entrenador dragon volvera con su gente" dice el jefe de berk

muchos gritos de alegria se escucharon por todo el lugar.

* * *

POV ALVIN

vi a la armada de Dagur hacercarce, al parecer el plan va a la perfeccion

"la capturaron?" pregunte

"a la chica y al skrill, si las capturamos" dice, veo a la chica insconciente "puso mucha resistencia" dice

"ya veo" dijo

"y como te fue con Hipo?" pregunta Dagur

"o lo mismo de siempre destruccion peleas, se escapaba pero finalmente lo atrapamos" dijo

"ya veo y el furia nocturna " dice

"tambien puso resistencia pero al final vino con nosotros " digo

"entonces el plan sale a la perfeccion" dice dagur

yo asiento, ahora nos dirigimos a la isla de los marginados, Hipo entrenar dragones para mi esta ves o si no la vida de su amigo se vera en peligro.

* * *

**No!, Alvin tiene una alianza con Dagur las cosas se pondran mas dificiles, ¿Podran Hipo y Aura escapar de Alvin?, ¿LightStrom se vera obligada a ovedecer a Dagur para no poner a su jinete en riesgo?, ¿Que pasara con Chimuelo?, todas estas preguntas seran respondidas en la segunda parte de este capitulo.**


	4. La desaparicion y el ataque Parte 2

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos, lo siento por no haber actualizado acabo de entrar al colegio (nooo!) en fin intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

_**TheWhiteFire12 se despide**_

* * *

_**La Ventana de Los Ojos **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**"La desaparicion y el ataque Parte 2"**_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior: (Pov Alvin)_

_yo asiento, ahora nos dirigimos a la isla de los marginados, Hipo entrenar dragones para mi esta ves o si no la vida de su amigo se vera en peligro._

* * *

Pov Aura

Me desperte con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mientras espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, escucho un rugido de dolor, yo deramaba lagrimas, habian pasado ya una semana

"Light pequeña me olles" pude escuchar un ronroneo "saldremos de esta ya no pierdas la esperanza" ella ronronea de nuevo.

Eso era todo lo que podia hacer con mis manos atadas al suelo no podia salir, no sabia lo que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que luchaba con Dagur de alli nada mas.

Queria salir, queria ver a Light, queria tantas cosas.

"sin mi otra mitad soy inutil" murmure

en realidad era sierto si tuviera mi otra mitad habriamos salido de aqui hace mucho tiempo

"todo esto es culpa mia" más lagrimas salian para caer en un poso donde mi sangre se mezclaban con mis lagrimas, fue entonces cuando escuche una voz, una voz que creia perdida para siempre

"sal de esta aura" una voz dijo

me pare con todas las fuerzas que tenia mientras ella seguia alentandome

"vamos aura tu puedes, repite conmigo" yo sabia lo que venia, lleve mis manos a mi pecho

"EL FUEGO DEL DRAGON" dije junto con ella, la sala se lleno de un calor sofocante y mis ataduras se soltaron empeze a caminar hacia la entrada la cual se derritio.

En lo primero que pienso es en liberar a Light pero...

* * *

Pov Dagur

iba caminando hacia la selda de la entrenadora de el Skrill, yo estaba en lo cierto, para ambos dragones, el Skrill obedecio lo mas seguro es que escucho los gritos de dolor que dio Aura la otra ves, La furia nocturna era un caso distinto, solo obedecio cuando vio la vida de su jinete en riesgo.

"es idea mia o aumento la temperatura" pense

Fue entonces cuando la vi, ella estaba caminado, cuando me vio ella se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo, era obio que estaba muy mal herida lo sabia y no es por el rastro de sangre que dejo si no porque yo le cause todas esas heridas.

La persigui y cuando la logre arrinconar se escucho un rugido, uno muy pero muy enojado, yo trague saliva.

Me di vuelta

"dime dagur que es peor que un furia nocturna domesticado" ella dijo

puse mi espada en su garganta y ella sonrio

"no sabes en los problemas que te has metido Dagur" dijo ella

* * *

~~ Muy lejos de alli ~~

Pov Hipo

Habia visto a aura cuando subi al barco justo antes de quedar inconsciente la habian atrapado y yo no pude hacer nada, golpeo en piso con mi mano, toda la semana y visto como Dagur pasa a la celda donde esta Aura y luego regresa limpiando su espada con sangre, eso me enfurecio, pero aun recuedo el primer dia ese fue el peor.

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_**me desperte con un grito de dolor, oia una risa malvada tambien.**_

_**"¿de quien es ese grito?" **_

_**"oh yo te dire hipo" dice alvin**_

_**oh no, no, no, de ella no de ella no puede ser **_

_**"dagur como se llama la niña" grita**_

_**"se llama AURA" dice acompañado por un grito de dolor de aura **_

_**"si de ella es aura"**_

_**me pare en un segundo **_

_**"dejen que se valla ella no tiene nada que ver"**_

_**"oh no sabes cuanto tiene que ver en esto" dice alvin **_

_**mire a alvin con odio, aura ella no tenia por que estar aca... yo... odio admitirlo pero por mucho que luche contra este sentimento, no puedo negarlo **_

_**"si entreno dragones la liberaran" **_

_**"solo si entrenas dragones" dice**_

_**bajo la cabeza "esta bien alvin entrenare dragones para ti" **_

_**las cosas que hago por proteger a los que quiero**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Una semana toda una semana he entrenado dragones para alvin, he pasado por la celda de aura y visto como toda la tierra esta cubierta de sangre, pero los daños son menos ahora.

Estaba pasando por su celda de nuevo y veo como las rejas de la celda estan derretidas, empeze a ver cuando veo un borron negro pasar al lado mio

"wow!" me aparte, unos minutos despues escuche un rugido amenazador, no puede ser ese rugido era el de un furia nocturna, vi si no habian guardias y me dirigi al lugar donde de donde provenia el rugido y la sorpresa que me llevo, el furia nocturna protegia un cuerpo que estaba en el piso como si su fuerzas se hubieran desaparesido y/o agotado, de repente la furia nocturna deja de luchar con dagur, el susto que me dio era aura de alguna manera habia logrado aparecer en frente de dagur y quitarle la espada, ella estaba llena de heridas, entonces un golpe metalico sono por toda la habitacion.

"BASTA YA!" la furia nocturna paro y dagur se estremecio ante el grito "primero hipo ven aca se que estas aqui" maldigo en voz baja mientras salgo de mi escondite

"hola bueno yo solo pasaba y todo eso asi que me voy" antes de que pudieran decir algo sali corriendo, entonces escucho unos gritos muy familiares no eran

de Aura o Dagur eran de los demas, vinieron y creo que a tiempo.

* * *

Pov Ruffnut

Ya no soporto mas a mi hermano ha estado loco desde que aura no aparece cuando paso el tiempo limite que aura le dio a Astrid, se preocupo y penso el peor de los escenarios, Que aura estaba muerta, pero yo sabia que eso no paso Aura era una sobreviviente, sobrevivio estando mal herida en el bosque, sobrevivio a un atacante mortal que por algun motivo no nos a dicho su nombre, sobrevivira a Dagur dara pelea.

"ISLA PATRIA A LA VISTA!" dice astrid, al final todos llegamos a la conclusion de que Dagur habia unido fuerzas con Alvin para capturar el skrill de Aura, mientras que Alvin capturaba a hipo

* * *

Pov Tuffnut

Se lo habia prometido, le prometi que no iba a pasarle nada mas, Hipo estaba como testigo despues de que ella estuviera curada se lo dije, no he podido cumplir esa promesa, ahora ella estaba en la isla patria, no puedo imaginarme lo que le puede estar pasando, no cumplire mi promesa ella saldra de esa isla.

* * *

Pov Astrid

llegamos a la isla patria y todos empezamos a atacar no habia tiempo, yo iba a liberar a los dragones, el primero fue chimuelo y el segundo LightStorm, fue cuando vi a hipo asiendome señas para que lo siguiera y eso ise, mientras mas nos acercabamos se escuchaban mas fuertes unos gritos de pelea

"pense que estaria bien" pensaba mientras seguia a hipo "es hora de acabar con esto"

mande a tormenta donde los demas, segui a hipo corriendo cuando llegamos, me encontre con una escena que no quiero recordar, los gritos de batalla habian cesado hace minutos y se escucho un grito de triunfo pero no era el grito que yo conocia de Aura, cuando logre alcanzar a hipo este respiraba profundamente, y se arrodillo cerca de un cuerpo inerte, yo vi el otro cuerpo al otro lado de la habitacion, ahora todo encajaba, aura sucumbio primero y dagur aproyecho la oportunidad clavando la espada en su corazon pero lo mas seguro es que ella antes de morir o eso creo, logro lanzar la espada al corazon de dagur matandolo en el acto, entonces me fije en algo habia un furia nocturna, que miraba el cuerpo de Aura, vi sus ojos y reconoci algo en ellos, era la mitad de Aura que habia desaparecido durante su batalla anterior, fui donde hipo teniendo una posibilidad pequeña pero posible de que Aura volviera con nosotros

"hipo el dragon"

"el dragon?"

"si el furia noctuna, no lo ves es la otra mitad de aura, quizas ella pueda hacer algo, podria quizas traerla de vuelta con nosotros" le dije

"puede funcionar" dice hipo

el dragon que habia escuchado todo nos aparto del cuerpo de aura y se enrrosco alrededor de ella y cerro los ojos, alli fue cuando un resplandor cubrio todo el lugar pero en cuanto yo he hipo hemos podido acostumbrar, vimos como el cuerpo de aura flotaba pero no pudimos ver al dragon, de repente ella abrio los ojos y estos tambien brillaban,pero como si fueran una señal ella nos sonrio y nos saludo, entonces giro la cabeza a la salida, hacia donde estaban los demas, a la velocidad de un rayo ella salio corriendo y a esa misma velocidad el resplador desaparecio junto con ella

* * *

POV TUFFNUT

esta preocupada habiamos logrado perder a los marginados pero no encontrabamos a Astrid y esto empeoro cuando su dragon llego, estabamos a punto de ir a buscarla cuando un resplandor vino del mismo lugar de donde vino tormenta en el centro de ese resplandor podia ver a Aura haciendo señas para que la sigueramos cuando entramos al tunel este se cerro detras de nosotros, pero seguimos a Aura, cuando ella se detuvo miramos al los lados de ella pero no se podia ver mucho, de repente el resplandor que la rodeaba se fue y ella se desplomo en el suelo, todos los acercamos a donde estaba ella, ahora la pudude ver mejor, todos la pudimos ver mejor, estaba llena de heridas cortes, entonces oigo un golpeteo de pies corriendo justo cuando nos dimos vuelta estaban hipo y astrid alli

"vamos tenemos que irnos a ver cuanto antes los marginados encontraran la manera de llegar a nosotros en cualquier momento tenemos que irnos cuanto antes" dice astrid "o si no aura no sobrevivira la noche..."

* * *

POV NARRADOR

los siete jovenes regresaron a berk, obiamente sin antes tener que luchar contra alvin y sus marginados, cuando llegaron de lo primero que se preocuparon fue de Aura, habia estado muy debil todo el viaje, sobretodo despues de haber pasado por una batalla en la cual murio pero su otra mitad la trajo de vuelta a la la vida, todo el mundo estaba feliz por que hipo habia vuelto pero en cuanto vieron a aura, todos se preocuparon, hipo conto la historia de lo que habia pasado, mientras que a aura la atendia el curandero del pueblo y la anciana revisaba su estado.

* * *

**costo una semana entera termirar este capitulo (sobretodo si tienes la semana con pruebas y tienes que estudiar mucho) pero lo logre, ahora las preguntas, ¿lograra aura despertar?, ¿alvin regresa de nuevo?, ¿descubriremos la razon por la que tuffnut esta tan procupado por aura?, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, por primera ves les dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

_en el proximo capitulo de esta historia:_

_"aura espera" dice tuffnut, este la agarra del brazo "te amo en verdad te amo"_

_"tuffnut... yo igual te amo" dice aura_


End file.
